Generally, companies and retailers of products and/or services are required to communicate with a large audience to inform them about the products and/or services offered. Usually, audiovisual media is employed for such communication, for example, through advertisements, marketing material, informational websites, social media marketing campaigns and so forth. Moreover, a substantial amount of such communication utilizes visual communication therein, for example, through use of images that can be associated with the companies and retailers. For example, a company associated with automobile repair services may employ images associated with types of services offered by the company (such as, in an advertisement) and/or images of various automobiles that the repair services are offered therefor.
Conventionally, selection of images for such communication is made by one or more marketing professionals of the company. However, such selection of images is usually associated with a lack of important information to support the selection. Consequently, the selection is made based on subjective feelings of the professionals regarding an effectiveness of the selected images. However, the selected images may not deliver the required effectiveness on the audience, thereby leading to substantial financial losses for the company. For example, the financial losses may be associated with advertising costs, charges for employing services of the professionals, lack of sales due to poor impact of the communication, and so forth. Furthermore, use of improper images for such communication may lead to a lack of consumer trust towards the company, thereby causing additional problems for the company. For example, such lack of consumer trust may damage a brand identity of the company and may further reduce sales of the products and/or services offered by the company.
Therefore, there exists a need to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks associated with selection of images for visual communication.